The NIH Bio-Technology Unit (Pilot Plant) has various instrumentation needs that have not been previously addressed or are currently using cumbersome techniques and/or outdated equipment. This project has been concerned with satisfying these instrumentation needs using modern equipment and low cost desktop size Personal Compputers. Several PC's have been acquired and are being installed to supply a variety of services which include process control, data acquisition, data analysis, and administrative functions. The instrumentation and process control functions utilize commercial equipment, such as possible, and are interfaced using standard I/0 connections such as the IEEE-488 GPIB and the RS-232 Serial I/0 ports. Using these techniques allows changes in the parameters measured or controlled, or scaling to different size vessels to be accomplished relatively quickly and easily. Utilizing the computational capabilities of the computer/controller allows initial selection of the operating parameters and dynamic alteration of these parameters as the process continues, thus allowing optimization of yeilds or detailed study of the process parameters.